


Just Dreamy

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Nia Nal tops from the bottom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Keep the costume on.”Nia and Kara bang. What do you want from me, plot?





	Just Dreamy

They landed on the roof of Kara’s apartment building. Nia slipped out of Kara’s arms, taking a deep breath now that the air wasn’t constantly rushing past her. As soon as she was steady on her feet, she stood up straighter and looked back at Kara, and eagerly leant in.

They had a change of clothes stored away on the rooftop for quick changes to and from their super suits. Not that those changes of clothes were even remotely on their minds.

“God,” Nia gasped, in a brief instant when her lips weren’t against Kara’s. “Is it bad that I find watching you punch guys this hot?”

“No complaints from me,” Kara said.

And they were kissing again, feverish, Supergirl and Dreamer alone up there. Thankfully rooftops weren’t exactly common places for people to walk by.

Kara reached down, and was halfway to loosening her skirt and pushing it down when Nia grabbed her wrists.

“Don’t,” Nia said, breathless. “Keep the costume on.”

Kara paused for a moment, then smirked, relenting rather easily.

“Really?” Kara said.

“Oh yeah,” Nia said.

Kara chuckled, and resumed making out. That time her hands strayed more to Nia’s body than her own costume, sliding up. It was a very long time before they made it far enough to wrap around Nia and wind in her hair. She caught Nia’s hands when she went to remove her mask.

“If I’m keeping my costume on,” Kara said, “You _definitely_ are.”

“You like it?” Nia said, breathless.

“Nia,” Kara said firmly. “When you were wearing it everywhere, it took everything I had to not just bend you over the table whether J’onn was watching or not.”

Nia flushed. Mute, she nodded, and let Kara pull her even closer to her body.

With all the sunlight she’d accumulated, Kara’s body temperature was a degree above that of a human, and a little more than that above a Naltorian. Nia could feel every little part of Kara’s body, the heat against her front, one searing leg pressing between hers.

And she felt a bulge under Kara’s skirt. Eyes widening, Nia reached down with one hand, lifting the skirt up to wrap her hand around plastic.

She gasped, breaking the feverish kiss again, and stared at Kara.

“You had that on the whole time?” Nia said.

“Incentive for me to wrap things up faster,” Kara said. “It’s fun getting away with stuff like that. No one knows what Supergirl’s got on underneath.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Nia said.

She grabbed the toy firmly and pulled it closer, eyes burning as she met Kara’s gaze. Kara looked back with the same intensity, reaching down, too distracted to remember the lack of any fastening in the middle of Nia’s costume.

Kara’s hands moved to fast to follow as they shot back up, tugging on the zip at the top of Dreamer’s jumpsuit and yanking down, hopefully not fast enough to tear it. It fell open and was tugged down her arms to leave Nia topless in the cool evening air, top half loosely dangling like half a cape from her lower back.

“Rao, we have _got_ to get you something it’s easier to get out of,” Kara said.

She seemed on the verge of panting. They kissed again for an ecstatic moment, Kara’s skirt bunching up over the toy now that it was freed, and the tip of it pressing against Nia’s hips. Nia broke the kiss impatiently; Kara smiled, still breathless, at her.

“Turn around,” Kara said.

Nia obeyed without a second’s hesitation and closed her eyes, feeling Kara shift behind her. It felt like it took forever for Kara to line up the toy and…

They exhaled in mutual, aching relief as it slid inside, Nia feeling Kara start to fill her. Her body accepted the intrusion gratefully. Kara moved closer and closer, forwards until Nia felt her hips against her ass, the strap-on as deep as it could go.

Nia squirmed, a groan escaping her lips.

“You can’t just stop there,” Nia said.

“Wasn’t planning to,” Kara said.

Nia could hear the _need_ in her voice, and gasped as Kara began to move. A ragged moan fell from her lips as the toy shifted inside her and dragged along spots that made her want to cry out.

Eyes drifting closed, Nia leant forwards, breasts pressing against the coarse brick of the edge of the rooftop as she used the altered angle to push back. Her outfit shifted lower and lower down her legs with each thrust, getting tangled around her ankles while she made no move to kick it off.

Then Kara bent forwards too, Nia hyperaware of the feel of the outline of the S as it pressed against her bare back.

“Did you dream about this?” Kara said. She pulled Nia’s hair back with one hand to whisper in her ear, her other hand on Nia’s thigh to help her keep up her rhythm. “Did you see this coming?”

“N-not this time,” Nia said, then threw her head back to moan again.

“Pity,” Kara said. “I like the idea of that. That even when you close your eyes, you know what I’d do to you, that I’ll be fucking you even when you sleep.”

Nia groaned. God, Kara _had_ to know what she was doing. Nia whimpered, then moaned again, her back arching into Kara, her body _squeezing_.

Gods help her, Kara _chuckled_.

“You really like that, huh?” Kara said. “Dreaming about being wrapped around my cock. I bet that’s what you do every night, whether or not you’re having a vision. How does it compare to reality?”

“So- so good, AH!”

Nia tried to get the sentence out, only to scream. At that moment she couldn’t care less if anyone on the street below heard them, or even looked up to see Dreamer’s masked face flushed and breathless and blissful as she took it.

She came, shuddering, under Kara, and Kara didn’t slow her thrusts until long after Nia had slumped forwards. Even then, it was only for a second.

“You knew what that would do to me,” Nia said, panting. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Kara said innocently.

“Supergirl swearing,” Nia said. She giggled. “I’ve got to be one of the few people lucky enough to hear that.”

Kara began to move again; Nia reached back, grabbing Kara’s hips.

“Wait,” Nia said. “I want to see you.”

“Your wish is my command,” Kara said.

She grabbed Nia then; having a girlfriend who could fly made changing positions much easier. Kara could just ignore gravity when turning over.

And then Nia had her back on the brick, and faced up into Kara’s slightly flushed features, unable to help her eyes darting down to take in the Supergirl costume underneath. She wouldn’t lie, she’d imagined this exact situation more than a few times before she even knew who Kara was.

For her part, Kara seemed slightly affected now she could see Nia’s desperate expression. Nia wrapped her legs tightly around Kara’s waist.

“More,” Nia said.

Kara smirked, and just the sight of that did _things_ to Nia even so soon after her last orgasm. Not that it compared to the steady pace of Kara’s strap-on inside her.

“Harder,” Nia said.

Kara still smiled. Nia arched up into her, grinding on the toy to send as much friction back through it as she could. She never got over the sound of Kara’s breath quickening, seeing Supergirl start to come undone.

“Harder,” Nia said again, insistent.

“You’re sure?” Kara said.

“Please,” Nia said.

A note of pleading entered her voice; she reached forwards, hands trailing down Kara’s arms to grab her wrists and pull them back, until Kara was leaning over her more completely.

She guided Kara’s hands out, her own arms outstretched; she didn’t need to say what she wanted, Kara guessed with a smirk and immediately took charge, hands tugging out of Nia’s grasp only to pin Nia’s wrists down to the wall.

Nia moaned, wriggling and squeezing her legs tighter around Kara.

The S was pressed against her chest as Kara came for her first time, rocking into Nia with each aching, gasping thrust. Nia pushed up into her, and stared, captivated, at each twitch of Kara’s expression, her lips parting, her eyes closing, her body trembling.

There was a second of desperate panting, before Nia pulled again, her legs still around Kara. For a moment she wondered if it was only them and Kara’s hands on her wrists that was stopping her from falling off the side of the building; she didn’t feel scared.

“More?” Kara said. She smirked.

“As long as you can go for,” Nia said. “Don’t want to wear you out.”

“Wear _me _out?” Kara said. “Which one of us has super strength, speed and stamina?”

“I don’t know,” Nia said. She leant up again for a passionate kiss, only pulling back when Kara’s lower lip was caught between her teeth. “Why don’t you show me?”


End file.
